1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement for the generating or producing of sounds and, more particularly, pertains to a containment structure incorporating a sound generating device which will be activated upon opening of the container structure so as to emit a preprogrammed sequence of sounds. In a more specific aspect, the containment structure may be constituted of a sealed beverage can; for instance, of the type which is widely distributed in the so-called soft drink or carbonated beverage industry, wherein the containment structure incorporates at least one compartment containing a sound-generating and emitting device which is activated upon the opening of the containment structure.
A containment structure, such as a beverage can or other kind of enclosure, incorporating a sound generating-device therein, may find numerous and diverse applications in commerce and industry, particularly when it is contemplated to utilize the device in connection with a promotional or sales campaign concerning the particular product and/or manufacturer, industry or organization which is represented by the containment structure; for example, as it relates to and promotes the sale of a "soft drink" or carbonated beverage. Hereby, the opening of a dispensing closure on the beverage can, the latter of which may be a promotional can which might possibly look different from a normal beverage can by a consumer who may be unaware that the contents of the beverage can incorporates a sound-generating and emitting device representing a promotional theme, which is embodied in a sequence of sounds providing a synthesis of a musical score or so-called "jingle" and/or a human voice imparting a message to the consumer; for instance, that the purchaser is the potential recipient of a prize or of some premium awarded by the manufacturer of this particular product. Hereby, when applicable, the containment or beverage can may be returned to the retail establishment or vendor by the purchaser in order to claim any prize or premium which may have been voiced through the message received from the sound-generating device.
The sound-generating device, which is activated upon the opening of a closure on the containment structure, such as a pull tab arranged on a beverage can as is well-known in the soft drink or beverage industry, may incorporate a suitable battery-powered speech processor chip having a circuit containing a memory (stored message) and logic and playback circuit, and with the installation of suitable filters, amplifiers, and a speaker for emitting electronically-generated sounds synthesizing human voice or musical instrument characteristics. In view of different prize quantities and premiums which may be imparted to various promotional cans, different speech systems may be incorporated in the sound-generating devices. By way of example only, one system may include a microcomputer possessing a speech compression circuit and recording in addition to the other above-mentioned circuitry components. The sound-generating device may be activated through the intermediary of a light-actuated switch arrangement; for instance in the configuration of either a photosensitive resistor, or photo transistor, or Photo-Darlington which is responsive to ambient light of even the lowest intensity entering the beverage can through the opened closure.
Furthermore, the container or beverage can may also include a second sealed compartment, in addition to the compartment housing the sound-generating device, and assuming the remaining internal space of the beverage can, which, if desired may be filled with a non-toxic and harmless liquid, such as water or the like, or some other weighted structure, in order to impart to the initially sealed beverage can the feel and weight of a normal, full beverage can.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Although various types of containment structures and arrangements, such as toys and the like, which incorporate sound-generating and voice synthesizing devices are known in the art, which may be mechanical, electromechanical or electronic in construction, none of these devices disclose a containment structure, particularly such as a beverage can, which possesses a light-actuated sound-generating device for emitting a specified programmed sound, such as a musical and/or voice sequence, for a predetermined time interval in response to the opening of the beverage can.
In essence, Allen U.S. Pat. No. 4,678,093 discloses a musical baby bottle including a mercury switch adapted to selectively activate a sound-generating microchip device in dependence upon the physical orientation of the baby bottle during its use by an infant. Hereby, the entire sound-generating system, consisting of the microchip, speaker, a battery and switch, all located with the baby bottle, is inaccessible from the exterior of the base section of the bottle, and the sound-generating components are activated in response to the tilting orientation of the baby bottle.
Kreit, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,866,807 disclose a toothbrush incorporating an electronic sound-generating arrangement, including a battery-powered microcomputer and speaker, activated in response to the depression of a push-button during the handling of the toothbrush. There is no disclosure or concept of having a light-activated sound-generating device arranged within a container, such as a carbonated beverage can, analogous to that contemplated by the present invention.
Siahou U.S. Pat. No. 4,341,230 relates to a toothbrush which, in response to the brushing action of the toothbrush against teeth, will provide for an electrical contact with a switch in order to activate a sound-generating arrangement located within the handle of the toothbrush. There is no disclosure nor suggestion of employing a light-activated electronic sound-generating device which is housed within a closed containment structure, such as a carbonated beverage can, and in which sound simulating-music or a voice is generated in response to light entering through an openable closure in the containment structure.
Goldfarb U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,140 discloses a solar-powered musical ornament, including a microprocessor activated by a solar cell or cells mounted on the ornament, and wherein the exposure of the solar cell to light will continually generate electrical current to power a microprocessor of the sound-generating device. There is no structure or function analogous to the activating of an electronic sound-generating device contained in a closed container, such as a carbonated beverage can, and in which the opening of a can closure will cause a light-actuated switch for instance, through a photosensitive resistor, to activate the sound-generating device so as to emit programmed sounds for a predetermined interval of time.